1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in laminating apparatus for the transfer of a photo-hardenable film onto a support for a polychromatic reproduction and particularly in a size suitable for cartography.
2. Prior Art
The usual laminating apparatus, known for example as laminators, have the drawback of not being able to provide satisfactory proofs on paper when the dimensions in width exceed a value of the order of 630 mm.
It would be possible to conceive increasing the quality of such apparatus by simple adjustments of the heating circuits of the laminating roller or the pressure of the rollers whose dimensions would be increased when using papers with larger dimensions. However, experience shows that even with such adjustments the resulting quality of the film laminated on the paper does not make it possible to make good overprints and that a layer can show a major application defect which can harm the continuity of operation, expecially in the case of a considerable number of colors, which makes it necessary to recommence the applications performed a second time without guaranteeing success. Thus, improvement of the pressure adjustment or simple regulation of the heating circuits of the laminating roller serving for the transfer of the film onto the paper do not solve the difficulties of application and consequently do not provide an increase in the reliability of the reproduction.